


Duty & Love

by Cubrey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, King Yakov Feltsman, M/M, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Prince Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubrey/pseuds/Cubrey
Summary: The young Prince Yuri of Yutopia is one on the most wanted bachelors of the world. After receiving pressure from other royalties his father decided to arrange a wedding with the Czarina of Feltsman, however her brother catches an eye on the young Prince and he eventually, too. Torn between his duties as successor to the Yutopian throne and his love for the Czar of Feltsman he tries to find the balance and make the right decisions for his people and for himself. Additionally, all his steps are constantly observed by the public and the press, which does not make things easier...





	Duty & Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever upload, so please be gentle :)

_Once upon a time_ in the kingdom of Yutopia, Prince Yuri is woken up by his advisor and companion Phichit. “Rise and shine Princess.” he says. Yuri turns around and lets out a sigh. He does not want to get up, he dislikes getting up so early but today he hates it even more. Today his father, the King of Yutopia will decide on his son’s future and therefore the future of the kingdom. The Prince will turn 24 in a few weeks and he is still single, which is rather unusual for a man of royalty at this age. The King never stressed his son to find his significant other but now other kingdoms are interested in the Prince’s love life or rather in establishing an official relationship with the wealthy and powerful kingdom of Yutopia. Prince Yuri is currently one of the hottest bachelors in the world, not only because of his looks but also because of the promising ally with his future kingdom. Several royalties asked the King of Yutopia whether he considers to wed his son with their daughters. Yuri always avoids this certain topic when his father addresses it so they both decided that his father will check all possible Queens to be with his council until the King agreed on one future daughter in law. Yesterday while eating dinner his father told Yuri that he has decided on one young fine woman and that her name and origin will be revealed tomorrow in a big announcement party.

  
“Come on, get up already.” the royal advisor says. Yuri opens his eyes and sits up in his kingsize bed. He has a clear expression of demotivation on his face. It is not like Yuri does not want to love, be loved or find his future partner. Yuri indeed is a very affectionate person, however he finds it hard to trust someone, to make himself vulnerable and to let himself fall in love. But he is convinced that when he meets the right other, when he feels the signs he will allow himself to show his true feelings. However, he does not know the signs, he has felt a lot for different women, and he does not know if this was love. The Prince has generally been rather confused about his feelings and so it is even more troubling for him to find someone to remain at his side. “Prince Yuri, the King awaits you.” Yuri lets out a silent yawn before finally getting out of his bed. Phichit opens the curtains of the Prince’s bedroom and the sun fills the room with light. It is a beautiful day, although it is winter. But it is not one of those ugly, grey winter days. It is rather one of those days with fresh white snow that reflects the sunlight and makes everything brighter. Yuri loves this kind of weather but even that cannot brighten his mood today. He goes to his closet and looks for festive suit. “I have put the suit in your bathroom so you can put it on when you freshen up.” Phichit says. “Thanks.” the Prince replies before walking to the bathroom.

  
A few moments later Yuri finds himself in the dining room where his father is already waiting for his son. His father is always aware of his people and his responsibility as King but that did not make him a strict father. He always wanted a balanced life for his son between royal duties and a common lifestyle and so he was always supportive of the young Prince. For instance, he allowed his son to go on numerous fun weekend trips with his companion Phichit, although always escorted by the crowns guard. When the King found out that Yuri was sneaking out of his room when he was younger because he wanted to go ice skating on the frozen lake behind the castle, he acted as if he did not know it. He wanted some extend of free choices for his son but of course he had a guard looking after the young Prince at all times. “Prince Yuri, are you ready for the announcement party?” the King asks to which Yuri replies with a shy nod. He clearly is not but this will not change anything right now. The King of Yutopia can read the signs clearly and he secretly wishes that he could take the burden of an arranged marriage off his son’s shoulders but the pressure from the other royalties was too much to keep away from his son. Nonetheless, he is convinced that he has found the right bride to be for his son. The two of them walk into the ball room of the castle where plenty of people from all over the kingdom and the world are already waiting for the Yutopian royals to announce the future of their kingdom. Also other royalties have come all the way to Yutopia because this announcement could change the future of their kingdom, too.

  
There is the Chrispian kingdom for example, alongside with Princess Sara and the Feltsman Czardom came with Czarina Mila. Yuri has seen neither of the Princesses before. Well, perhaps he did at some royal events probably, however he has never talked to them. Small talk is generally one of Yuri’s least favourite duties as Prince of Yutopia because he is a rather shy person and rather sticks to the people he knows already, like Phichit. All eyes are on the Yutopian royals as the King steps to the microphone, greets all the people and thanks them for coming to the castle on this special days for the kingdom. Yuri stands next to his father looking some kind of unimpressed as he tries to cover his nervousness. One can clearly feel the tension in the huge ball room. The different kingdoms hope that they will achieve this official ally with the Kingdom of Yutopia and therefore will benefit from it, too. The press is waiting for the announcement to spread the news as soon and fast as possible. The Yutopian folks hope that the King has made a wise choice with the best intention for his people. Czarina Mila from the Feltsman Empire has the best chances to wed the young Prince. Her czardom is financially stable, it has a good reputation due to its progressive lead under Czar Yakov and Czarina Lilia. The Feltsman Czardom has one of the brightest futures ahead, which definitely would be a good choice to connect with. Finally the Yutopian King breaks the silence when he says: “After a long time of thinking about all the pros and cons, I have finally decided on a future bride for my son Prince Yuri of Yutopia. Prince Yuri is going to wed Czarina Mila of the Feltsman Czardom. I wish you two all the best for your future and I am looking forward to our families getting closer together. I am sure none of us will regret this decision. Your future is bright. To the Prince and future Princess of Yutopia!” The audience applauds. People congratulate Czar Yakov for the upcoming wedding of his daughter Mila with the Yutopian Prince. Everyone is happy for the young couple, however Yuri cannot take all of this and leaves for his bedroom with Phichit following him.

  
“You are not happy, are you?” the royal advisor asks. Yuri does not answer but Phichit knows better, of course. “Ah man, Yuri…” he says “I know you are not liking to hear this but we have to pack your bags now because you will be leaving for the Feltsmann Empire this evening to get to know your fiancée’s family.” Phichit continues as he takes out a huge suitcase of the closet. They both pack Yuri’s clothes in silence. “Are you coming with me?” the Prince suddenly interrupts the silence. Phichit replies with a warm smile, telling him that he is not going to leave him alone. Yuri feels more comfortable knowing that his companion will not leave him alone on this future changing trip. “You will be alright.” Phichit says as he closes the suitcase. “Come on, I bet the Czar has the motor running already. You will not leave your bride waiting, will you?” he says with a slightly provocative smile on his lips. “Oh shut up.” Yuri says while pushing his best friend a little.

  
-

  
In the middle of the night the Prince, his advisor, the Czar and his daughter arrive in front of the huge Feltsman citadel. It is even bigger than the castle in Yutopia which kind of intimidates Yuri. He spent most of the ride sleeping and has not exchanged a word with his fiancée yet. She obviously wished for some good royal conversation, her father most likely, too but Yuri did not know what to talk about so he chose to sleep, not only because he was tired but also because that is the only way he knows to avoid uncomfortable silence. One of the employees sees Phichit and Yuri to their guestrooms of the citadel. Yuri goes to bed immediately while Phichit unpacks the suitcases and hangs the clothes in the closet. Afterwards he goes to bed, too. Knowing that the night will be short and the next day is going to be exhausting.

  
The winters in the Czardom are different than in Yutopia. The winters here are ugly, grey, dark and cold. Those kinds of winters where one rather wants to stay inside, drinking hot chocolate or hot wine while sitting in front of a warm fire. Phichit wakes the young Prince so the both will be ready and on time for breakfast where Yuri will meet the complete Feltsman family for the first time. Phichit manages to see Yuri to the dining room right on time where the Czar family already awaits their guests. Yuri and Phichit enter the room greeting Czar Yakov and Czarina Lilia first because they are the head of the family, then Yuri wishes his fiancée a good morning before turning to her two brothers to whom he never talked to before, of course. Her younger brother is blonde and looks like a typical grumpy teenager, he does not really care about royal manners but as the youngest son he is least likely to become Czar one day. The oldest of the three is different, very polite, charming and fascinating. “I am Victor, I think we have not met before, what I regret. I wish you a pleasant stay in our beautiful Czardom. The young blonde gentleman is our younger brother, his name is Yuri, too. Amusing, isn't? But we usually call him Yura. I would suggest calling him like that all the time during your stay to avoid confusion.” the silver haired says with a warm smile on his lips and a smart twinkle. Yuri is truly overwhelmed by the charisma of Victor, so overwhelmed that he forgets to introduce Phichit to the Feltsman family so his advisor reminds him. “Oh, apologies. This young man is Phichit, my advisor. He is so kind to accompany me on this trip to your Czardom. Thank you for having us here.” Yuri then says. The breakfast is rather quiet apart from a few interruptions from the Czar himself when he tries to start a conversation about politics and economy to which Yuri minimal responds. Same when Czarina Lilia wants to talk about the wedding.

  
After the breakfast Yuri takes a walk in the citadel’s huge garden. He is some kind of overwhelmed with the whole situation and would love to leave the Czardom as soon as possible. Now that he is alone in the garden he sits down on a bench that is covered in snow and starts to cry. Yuri has learned that crying is okay when no one sees him so he does not look weak to others, at the very least he will be King one day and Kings need to be strong for their people. The longer he cries, the heavier he does. It is so icy cold that his tears freeze as soon as they fall on the ground. “It is getting too much for you..” a voice says and the voice is right. It is not the one of Phichit, so someone else must have caught him crying. But who? Yuri looks up but cannot see anything through the heavy snowfall and the fog. A few moments later he sees the ice blue eyes and the silver hair of his fiancée’s older brother, who is coming closer to the sobbing Prince. “Do you mind if I sit down next to do?” Victor asks. Yuri shakes his head and Victor sits down next to him, offering a tissue. Yuri accepts the tissue and wipes away his tears. “I know how it feels. A few years ago my parents wanted to arrange my wedding so our Czardom would have another successor to the throne. I told them that this is not going to happen as I find women not interesting.” Yuri is surprised. When he first saw Victor at breakfast he assumed that Victor was already married to a beautiful woman. “Have you ever had a girlfriend?” Victor asks the Yutopian Prince. Yuri shakes his head. “Boyfriend?” Yuri shakes his head again. After a long pause he asks Victor about his past lovers. “I secretly dated a man from Giaco a few years back. He was not of royalty, so when the people found out it was massively discussed in public. We had to end things because he could not deal with the attention. I do not know what bothered the people more, the fact that he is a man or that he is from common origin.” Yuri sighs. “Maybe you should date a man of royalty to find out.” he suggests. The silver haired nods, turns his head in Yuri’s direction, looks deep in his brown eyes, leans forward and… “Victor? What are you- ?” kisses the Yutopian Prince before he could finish his turn. Victor’s lips are soft and warm, pretty unusual for the cold weather and Yuri likes it. Suddenly the sun shows up and this ugly winter day is transformed into a winter day like in Yutopia. Could this be the sign Yuri was waiting for?


End file.
